The Winter Warriors
by Dangerous1991
Summary: We all know Spencer's hidden talent, but is there one he never knew about, one that could change his whole future forever?
1. Chapter 1

It was a fairly snowy day-the sky was white, the ground was covered with snow, there were snow hills perfect for snow sleds and all the water droplets on the trees froze, making the trees sparkle and glitter. Some might say it was a winter wonderland.

Not for the Men of Letters Jackson.

Spencer Reid, or Matthew Jackson, as he liked to be called, ducked behind a tree when two more sharp icicles whizzed by, one of them grazing him on his cheek, making a thin line of blood ooze from his small cut.

Enrique Gonzalez, or Richie Jackson, as he liked to be called, shot three more even sharper icicles at their enemies with his crossbow before ducking behind one of the perfect snow hills.

"Enrique!" Spencer called from behind the free. "Cover me! I'm gonna try and get close enough to them to hit the main core!"

Enrique nodded and held up five fingers. He started to tick them off. When he reached one, they both nodded and made their moves.

Spencer burst from behind the tree and shot another arrow from his bow and arrow at their enemies' motor-power sled before he ducked behind a snow hill. Enrique distracted their target by pelting them nonstop with icicles. Slowly, Spencer made his way closer and closer to their sled until he was right next to them, hidden behind a mulberry bush.

He raised his bow and loaded it with another arrow from the sheath on his back. He carefully drew back the string and concentrated. This was his last arrow, he needed this shot to count. It didn't matter, though, because someone shot for him.

An electric blue icicle whizzed past his left cheek, making the cut there turn numb and blue. The icicle flew through the air before it hit the sled. Right in the main core.

All at once, the sled exploded with the killer robots in it. The blast knocked Spencer and Enrique off their feet.

Spencer quickly got up and looked behind him to see who shot that icicle-and immediately pointed his still-loaded bow at the figure on top of the biggest snow hill.

Spencer couldn't see it's face because it was wearing a black cloak. It's head was down, and it's hands were ice blue.

"What the hell?" Spencer said under his breath. "Hey, who are you?!" he yelled at the figure, lowering his bow. "How did you find us?!"

The figure looked up, straight at Spencer. Spencer stumbled backwards and fell on his bottom. He felt a cold numbing sensation on the back of his head. He tried to get up, but fell back down again. This time, the feeling was in his forehead.

The figure raised it's left hand, and Spencer felt himself being raised up into the air. He struggled to get back down, but nothing could lower him back down.

He could feel his throat start to close up. He struggled to escape the trance, but nothing he did made a difference. He fought to breathe, but his windpipe was closing up too tightly.

He made coughing sounds and tried once more to fight. Again, nothing he did made a difference. He saw black spots dotting his sight, he was slowly fading from reality...

In the back of his mind, he heard a yell and a loud THUNK! He felt himself fall from midair and onto the snow. He gasped in as much air as he wanted, coughing and choking. His eyes watered up, and he quickly wiped the water away. Once his breathing pattern was back to normal, he looked to see what happened to the figure.

Enrique replaced the figure on the hill, holding a large stick in his right hand. The figure was nowhere to be seen. Enrique looked down the hill and saw Spencer still coughing and choking. He dropped the stick and slid down the hill and reached Spencer.

"Spencer! Spencer! Spence, what happened?! You alright, man?" Enrique said, patting Spencer on the back. "Come on man, talk to me!"

Spencer finally stopped coughing and stood up shakily. "Some...person...I think it was a person...I don't know...tried to...suffocate me..."

Spencer looked up at Enrique and saw a look of bewilderment on his face. "Wh-what's wrong?" Spencer said, looking behind him and seeing no one there. He turned back to look at Enrique. "Bro, what's up?"

"Y-your...your hair."

"What?! I nearly got killed and you're worrying about my hair?!"

Enrique shook his head. "No, man. Your hair...it's turning white!"

"What?" Spencer said. He walked to a nearby frozen little pond and looked down into the frozen glass-like water.

Where his hair was growing from his head, he could see white seeping out from the top of his head. Thinking it was snow, he tried to brush it off with his hand-but it stayed where it was. The white started to seep down his hair, and moved two inches down before it stopped.

"What the-" Spencer cut himself off when he felt a burn on his right arm inside his elbow. He lifted up his sleeve and saw a small white-and-blue snowflake had been burned on his arm, still steaming.

"Agh! What the fuck is wrong with me?!" Spencer yelled, turning around to look at Enrique. "What is happ-"

Spencer once again cut himself off when another burning sensation occurred-all over his body.

The pain was searing white hot. It was like being burned on the stake. He didn't know how he managed to stand for the five seconds before he fell unconscious onto the frozen glass lake, the ice breaking beneath him.

oOo

ONE HOUR LATER...

Meanwhile, back at Spencer's apartment, Carson and Michael were watching an educational TV program about geology. It was quite boring.

"This sucks, you wanna play a video game?" Carson said, switching the TV into DVD mode.

"Call of Duty?" Michael said.

"Sure."

Michael opened his backpack and looked inside. "Dang it, I forgot my controller in the car."

"Go get it, I'll protect it."

Michael stood up and went to the door. "Sure, I'm gonna go and tell some kid that I'm the real Michael Jackson and see if he tells I'm him or not."

"Probably not. You're the same age as him and you look a lot like him."

Michael smiled. "Yeah, that's what I'm counting on."

He opened the door and walked down the hallway, down the stairs, and into the parking lot, where the freezing cold ice blasted him in the face. He kept his jacket wrapped tight around himself as he walked toward his car. On the way, a tall figure passed him, donned in a large black cloak and was insanely tall.

_'Must be some crazy woman in insane high heels,' _Michael thought as he walked on. He reahced his car and grabbed his stuff, then went back to the apartment.

He opened the door, expecting to find Carson getting the game system ready, but what he saw, he wasn't expecting, not at all...

oOo

In rural Iceland, Queen Ana of The Winter Castle felt a light cold feeling in the crook of her right elbow. She looked down and saw that her snowflake pattern was glowing bright blue.

"No...no, it can't be...they've been gone for two hundred years..."

"Your Majesty?"

Queen Ana looked up to see her Captain of the Advanced Guard standing at the doorway to the throne room, where she sat in her throne.

"Elijah..." she began. "Go get King Giordano, and...tell the guards to open the gates. We have some new arrivals."

Captain Elijah looked in bewilderment at Queen Ana, but then quickly regained his composer and answered, "Right away, your Highness."


	2. Chapter 2- Investigating

When Spencer regained consciousness, the first thing he heard were people whispering next to him.

"Are you serious, how did this happen?!" a first voice said.

"I don't know! I left for a minute, and when I came back, she was unconscious and her hair was white!" a second voice said.

Spencer recognized the second voice immediately, and panic rose inside of him. It was Michael, his adoptive father, and he was looking after Carson, his kid sister, while he went on his mission with Enrique into the forest. There were people chopping down trees without permission, and they found out they were really trying to clear away the forest for their own purposes.

He sat straight up at Michael's voice, but immediately regretted it when the ice cold feeling came back to his stomach. He yelped and clutched his stomach, falling back onto the bed.

"Whoa, Spence, don't get ahead of yourself. You took a wicked blow, be careful." the first voice, who was Enrique, said.

"Guys, who are you talking about? Please, please don't tell me it's the kid." Spencer said.

Enrique and Michael looked at each other and looked back at Spencer. "I'm so sorry, Spence." Michael apologized. "I don't know what happened, I went to go grab something from my car, and when I went back to the apartment, she was out cold, and her hair was starting to turn white. She was ice cold."

"Just like me." Spencer breathed out. "Where is she?"

"I brought her here, I didn't know if hospitals would believe me."

Spencer finally took in his surroundings. He recognized it as the hospital part of the Brotherhood, the secret agency he worked for. He and Enrique started working there when they were 10, and have been agents there ever since.

"Is she all right?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, they think she'll be fine. They just don't know what's up with the white hair. Speaking of it, what happened? You have Jack Lemmon's hair color in 'Grumpy Old Men'."

"What?" Spencer asked. He grabbed a mirror out of the open nightstand drawer and looked at his reflection. His hair was foggy white, but only half of his head was. The bottom part was still caramel-colored.

"Oh God, what is wrong with me?" Spencer said, putting down the mirror. He looked back up at Michael. "Can I see the kid?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Come on, I think she's with Ben."

"Ben? I thought she was here in the hospital."

"She was, but she bounced back an hour ago, so Ben gave her something to do." Enrique answered.

Spencer slowly got up and was grateful the feeling didn't come back. He followed Michael and Enrique out of the room and out of the hospital wing.

He looked out at the ten feet high windows of the abandoned warehouse. Their Brotherhood headquarters was built in an old paper mill so they wouldn't attract attention. He noticed that it was growing dark outside the windows, the sky painted dark purple and blue the windows covered with winter frost. It had been eleven in the morning when he left for the forest.

"How long was I out?" Spencer asked, still looking up at the windows.

"Uh...8 hours, I think." Enrique said.

"8?! Jeez, that thing, whatever it was really did a number on me, didn't it?"

"Wait, what thing?" Michael asked worriedly.

"I think whatever that thing was was responsible for this. It looked like a man with a black cloak, but it was too tall-he was like, 8 feet, ballpark."

"Black cloak..." Michael muttered to himself.

Spencer looked at him for a moment. "What?"

Michael looked at Spencer. "I saw it! I saw him come out of the parking lot when I went to get my backpack, but I thought it was just some crazy woman with insane high heels!"

Spencer looked at him, shocked for a moment. "What time?"

"12, I think."

"Exactly 1 hour after I was frozen."

They all looked at each other. "We need to ask the kid." Spencer said.

All three quickly made their way to the main part of the building; the paper production, or a.k.a., The Main Pentagon.

It looked like a cube farm, but at least there was life. Agents of the Brotherhood, all in different divisions of the agency, had very interesting jobs. People were walking around in space suits, Goth outfits, some even wearing crazy Sunday hats, even though it was Saturday.

They found Ben and Carson sitting in Ben's cubicle playing Chinese checkers. Johanna and Diana were in the cubicle as well. All five of them, Spencer, Enrique, Diana, Ben and Johanna all formed the band the Jackson Friends, their childhood band. They carried on with their band, but they still had their own musical careers.

Carson's own kid band had the same name as them, but their band was called the Jackson Friends 2, and they consisted of six members; Carson, Enrique's twin kid siblings, Mario and Maria, Billie (Carson's GIRLFRIEND. She had met her six months ago, she was African American, so they faced opposition.), Ben's little kid brother, Barney, and Diana's orphaned nephew, Luke.

Just like Michael had said, there was a bit of white growing at the top of Carson's head, except that there was more white than Spencer.

Carson looked up when they showed up in the cubicle. "Yo, you got white hair too?"

"Yeah, so do you. You got more than me."

Carson shook her head and stood up. She was wearing a short sleeved shirt, so Spencer could see her arms. He noticed something blue and slightly shining in the crook of her arm. He reached out and grabbed her wrist. In the crook of her arm was a blue and white snowflake, exactly like the one Spencer has.

"Kid, where did you get this?" Spencer said, letting go of her wrist.

Carson looked at him in confusion. "What are you tal-whoa." It was apparent that she was barely noticing the snowflake as she cut herself off from her sentence when she looked down at her arm. "What the-?"

"Guys, can you give us a little time, please?" Spencer asked the five other people in the cubicle.

Once they all left, Spencer looked at Carson. "Kid Rock, do you remember anything, anything at all what happened?"

"I was setting up a video game, and when I turned around, I saw this tall thing standing right in front of me wearing a black cloak. All I remember is the thing reaching out towards me, then I blacked out after that."

"I know this may seem a little weird, but did you feel like you were...choking, or did you feel suffocated in any way?"

Carson pulled down the neck of her shirt, revealing deep black and blue bruises covering her collarbone all around her front and back. "It didn't hurt when I woke up, honestly." Carson added quietly when Spencer looked at her sternly.

"You still should've told someone." Spencer sighed, taking in the bruises. "We'll deal with those later."

"What happened to you?" Carson asked. "How did you get white hair?"

Spencer told Carson all about how he and Enrique fought the people they were going after, and the tall figure. He even showed her the snowflake he had on his arm. "I didn't get bruises though, because Enrique knocked him down before he could do more damage to me."

Carson whistled. "That's almost exactly the same attack, Spencer. Who or what is this thing? Could it be some weird mutant person the Blitz Corps. made up to deal with us?"

"Blitz? It's a pharmaceutical company, they don't do stuff like this." Spencer defended.

"Yeah, but this is the 21st century, there's bound to be something they found out and didn't share with other people. They probably found a cure for cancer in the 1950s and didn't think it would be profitable, so they stashed it away for a rainy day."

"Well, they might've done that, but how can they make people who can choke you and raise you in midair with their mind?"

Carson pondered for a moment and frowned. "It's gotta be something that has to do with science. I don't know it yet, but I will."

Just then, Ben came back to the cubicle looking flustered and confused. "You're not gonna believe what happened." Ben breathed.

"What? What happened?" Carson asked. This was not gonna be good.

Ben looked at them. "Mario and Maria, Enrique's littler twin siblings, were both attacked in the exact same way you guys were. White hair, tall figure and everything."

All three of them stayed silent for five minutes. Carson cleared her throat and spoke up first. "Are they...okay?" she asked quietly. The twins were her best friends. If anything happened to either of them, or God forbid both, she wouldn't know what to do.

Ben sighed and ran a hand through his jet black hair. "Yeah, they're just gonna be in observation for tonight, though."

Spencer and Carson sighed in unison, relieved. A thought suddenly came to Spencer and he wondered out loud, "Hey, who was looking after them, anyway?"

Ben replied, "I'm not sure, I think it was X-Ray."

X-Ray was an agent of the Brotherhood in the Gold Squad, the second highest group in the Brotherhood, right below the Men of Letters. X-Ray's real name was Rex, but he used pig Latin to change his name. He and Enrique were good friends, so it was a no-brainer Enrique would trust him with the twins.

"Where is he? Did you ask him what happened?" Spencer asked.

"Same alibi as Michael. He went outside the house because there was a big noise, and when he came back in they were both unconscious with white hair." Ben answered.

"Damn, what the hell is going on here?" Spencer asked, looking down the hallway at the hospital wing. As Spencer looked down the hallway, one of the Brotherhood doctors, Dr. Peter Woodson, or Woody, as he liked to be called, emerged from the wing.

Spencer stood up from the chair he was sitting down in. "Woody, what's the prognosis?"

Woody looked exasperated. "Guys, you gotta come see this. I was doing some research on this, and I found something huge."


	3. Chapter 3- The Winter Warrior story

Spencer, Ben, and Carson all followed Woody to his office.

"Close the door." Woody said when they walked in. Ben, being closest to the door, closed it and joined Spencer and Carson gathered around Woody's desk, everyone standing up.

There was a huge leather-bound book sitting in the middle of Woody's mahogany desk. It looked like it would make the desk collapse into splinters at any moment.

"After Mario and Maria were attacked, I started to look up stuff and I found this." Woody said, opening the book to a page. On that page, there was a picture of a cave drawing. The drawing was of a person-a person with white hair. There was an inscription on the bottom, but Spencer didn't know what language that was.

"Woody, what language is this?" Ben asked.

"No one knows. This was found in caves all over the globe. You name it, France, Germany, all of America, China, Japan, Mexico, everywhere! No one was able to decipher this. This language is unknown everywhere."

"So what does this mean?" Carson asked.

"Read this part aloud." Woody said, turning the book towards Carson.

Carson looked at the text and did as she was told.

"'Archeologists around the world are still confused as to what these cave drawings mean, but based on drawings of snow and ice surrounding the people in the drawing, archeologists agree that these drawings represent some sort of legend the ancients invented. Archeologists nicknamed these legends 'The Winter Warriors'."

Spencer looked at Woody. It didn't take much for him to put two and two together. "Woody, you don't actually think..."

"I'm not saying I'm right." Woody began. "It's just a theory."

"Although, that would be cool." Carson piped up, still reading the book. "Check out this other cave painting."

Spencer looked over Carson's shoulder and looked at the other painting Carson had found. There was another person with white hair, but it was a woman. Her long hair reached down to the middle of her back and was braided. Her lips were red, eyes blue. Placed on top of her head, gold and given the appearance that it was glowing, was a small tiara embedded into her hair like an accessory, with blue and white jewels all around it. She appeared to be drawn into a snow-covered forest, snowflakes spurting from her upturned hands. In the picture, she was looking over her left shoulder, towards a mountain. A mountain with a glowing palace on the side of it.

"Whoa." Spencer breathed. "She's beautiful. Who is she?"

Carson looked right to the other page, with words written about the picture to the left. She read a few sentences. "Uh...wow, it says that this is the...queen."

"_Queen_?" Ben asked. "These guys have kings, queens, and knights of the round table?"

Carson looked at Ben, exasperated. "Yeah, they have knights who ride on horses made of snow with armor and weapons made of ice."

Ben shrugged. "Cool."

"No, it's not..." Spencer started, but sighed. "Never mind, you jerk." he finished, not taking his eyes off of the text. "Hey guys, check this one part out." he cleared his throat and began to read aloud.

"'Scientists have found this painting in Norway, where people believe the Winter Warriors have their secret ice palace. This woman is believed to be the queen of the Winter Warriors. Her name is unknown, so people call her 'Queen'. Billions of people today still believe in the fairytales of the past, including this one.'"

Spencer had to stop and take a deep breath, laughing for a bit, before continuing.

"In the 16th century, where there were kings and queens and knights, the first brutal winter came and nearly killed an entire kingdom called Arendelle."

Ben shot his head up. "A-arend-arendelle?" he asked in a shaky voice, obviously surprised and scared out of his wits. His eyes were wide and round, filled with fright and slight paranoia. Spencer noticed this, and his eyes turned comforting and understanding, a little bit of confusion slipped in. "Yeah. Why?"

Ben looked down at the ground and shifted his feet nervously. "I-I thought it was just a nightmare..." he whispered, sounding as if he didn't believe a single thing that came out of his mouth. "It's real? Arendelle is real?" he whispered again. "Oh God..."

"Ben...w-what happened? Wh-what d-did y-you think was a d-d-dream?" Carson asked, stuttering. Spencer walked behind her and squeezed her hand. He knew she stuttered when she was really really nervous, and this was bad. He got scared as well, because if she got really really really really really scared, she could go into an episode.

Ben knew this too, and he hated scaring the kids in the Jackson family, especially Carson with her schizophrenia. Ben looked up at her. "Sorry." he muttered. "I didn't mean to scare you like that."

"No, no, it's okay, just go on." Carson said without a stutter.

Ben took a deep breath. "Well...I had this dream just yesterday. I was a...merchant, I think, I don't know. Anyway, I was on this boat, and I heard a member of the crew yell 'Setting course for Arendelle!'. I think my dream fast forwarded, and then I was standing on a dock. There was a man standing on the end of it greeting people, saying 'Welcome to Arendelle!'. I fast forwarded, and then I was standing in a castle, and there was this woman standing there, and...I don't know, that was when I woke up. Scared the hell outta me, though."

The three others looked at Ben for a few long minutes, then Carson swallowed audibly. She said, "Did...did she look like the one on the cave painting?"

"Yeah." Ben said, nodding. "I just didn't think it was possible...I mean, I've never heard of these things, so how could I dream about them?"

"Well, sometimes people can dream of things they've never heard of the day before they find out about it, in some cases, even years. I once had a dream that I would find a new route for England to transfer our medicines here, and two weeks later, I did." Woody said.

"Yeah, but that was related to your job. This...I have never heard of this, I don't even know how I dreamt this. Just...go on with the story, man. I need to know what this is." Ben said, looking at Spencer. "Please."

Spencer nodded and turned back to the book. "'The people of Arendelle began to suspect that their royalty, King Giordano and Queen Anna, were the ones responsible, but this rumor was soon forgotten. The winter lasted for 50 days and 50 nights. Then, on the 51st day, Queen Anna was visiting the kingdom, when suddenly, she tripped on a stone and held her arms out to break her fall. Snow appeared from her hands and broke her fall. There were people who saw, and the royal court charged both Anna and Giordano with witchcraft, as he was revealed to have these icy powers as well.'"

Spencer had to stop and take a deep breath. This story was two pages long, and he was reading very fast so they could figure out what this was.

"'After their trials, they were sentenced to death for their crimes. They had no choice but to flee Arendelle. Before leaving, however, they had called all people in the kingdom with the same hair color as theirs: white.'"

Spencer's head shot up and looked at Carson, Woody, and Ben. They all had looks of absolute amazement and unlimited fear on their faces.

"Well, that explains the white hair." Carson said. "Keep reading, I wanna hear why those people have white hair."

"Please let it be stress, please let it be stress..." Spencer muttered to himself hopefully as he read aloud again.

"'The King and Queen discovered that all these people had the same snow powers as them. The people had just hidden them with paint and wigs. The royal couple revealed that their ancestors before them were the ones actually providing winter for the world. They gave the people a chance to leave Arendelle with them, and start a new kingdom. Every one of them accepted. Since there were 21, including the king and queen, these were called the First 21.'"

Spencer stopped. "That's it."

"Wait, that's it?" Carson asked.

"Yeah, it says here the archeologists found the bottom half of the story torn off."

"Who would do that?" Woody wondered aloud.

"I dunno, but really? People controlling winter? I mean, come on that is-wait, why are you all looking at me like that?" Spencer said.

He noticed all of them were staring at his right hand, which was leaning on top of the desk. He looked down and saw what they were gawking at. Ice. Snowflake-patterned ice was forming under his hand, on top of the desk. He jerked his hand away, but the ice stayed put.

Spencer gasped and held onto his right wrist with his left hand. He looked down at his hands in disbelief. "What..." He walked backwards, towards the wall. When he backed up against the wall, he heard another gasp, but not from him. He looked up and saw that the ice on Woody's desk didn't stop spreading-it was growing. Fast. It covered the entire desktop now, and was steadily running down the desk.

Spencer's eyes widened as wide as saucers. "How did I-"

"Oh shit!" Carson said. She jumped up from the chair she had sunken into at some point in time and turned around to look at it. She had been holding onto one of the chair legs, and, just like with the desk, ice formed. It spread like a virus.

All four people in the room watched with fear. There was absolutely no doubt about it now.

Spencer Reid and Scarlet Reid were Winter Warriors.

And their powers were surfacing.


	4. Chapter 4- Positive

Spencer and Carson were both lying down on one of the white beds in the hospital wing. Spencer was lying down on the left, mindlessly playing with some of Carson's hair. Carson was lying on the right, her head in the crook of his left arm. They were both just staring at the bright white ceiling, not talking to each other. They were both exhausted from the long day and just wanted to go to sleep, but Spencer had to stay up for the results to come back from the tests, and Carson couldn't fall asleep, no matter how much she wanted to or how much Spencer tried to make her fall asleep.

An hour after that episode in Woody's office, they both had full-out physicals, and that meant a whole lot of tests, during which Spencer and Carson both saw that they both had blue and white snowflakes with the exact same pattern, both burned onto the crook of the exact same arm.

Carson yawned and stretched, and almost dozed off, but unfortunately, there was a big crash right outside the door, so that made both Carson and Spencer both jump. They heard angry voices outside, some shuffling, then silence.

Carson groaned and moved closer to Spencer. She buried her face into Spencer's neck, pressing her eyes against his skin. She needed darkness, and the room was really bright, but mostly she did it to be closer to Spencer. She was almost suffocated, and she was branded with a snowflake, she really needed him.

Spencer felt Carson pressing her eyes into his neck, so he put his hand on the back of her head and wrapped his arm around her middle. He kissed the top of her hair and smiled when Carson mumbled something and threw an arm around his middle.

"You still can't fall asleep?" Spencer whispered into her ear.

"No." she mumbled against his neck.

"Just try, babe."

Spencer could feel Carson's long eyelashes close against his neck, and her breathing slowing down from its erratic pace. Eventually, her body went limp and her breathing evened out.

Spencer stared down at the gloves covering her hands and his hands. He sighed, remembering the events that happened only an hour ago, right after what happened in Woody's office.

_Spencer stared down at his own hands in shock and fear, the same as Carson was. They both had some sort of special unbreakable bond, so they could both sense each other's emotions._

_Ben and Woody both stood frozen for a moment, then Woody gulped and said, "Guys...just...just stay put, me and Ben are gonna go get some help." Woody left immediately after, Ben following him._

_Spencer and Carson were left alone in silence, Spencer still sitting with his back against the wall, Carson still standing up in fear, then he heard a sniffle. His head shot up from his hands immediately. He could see, as bright as day, glittering tears dotting her pale cheeks. Spencer started to panic now. Carson rarely cried, and when she did, it usually meant the worst thing that could ever come up...a schizophrenic episode._

_Spencer stood up and walked to Carson. He kneeled down so he could be at eye-level with her, since he was taller, then grabbed her in a tight hug and kissed the top of her head. "Shhh, baby, it's okay, it's gonna be alright, nothing bad's gonna come out of this, I swear." Carson hid her face in his neck, so she couldn't see the uncertain look on his face. He didn't know what was happening, he didn't understand for the first time, and he was scared. Scared out of his mind. More scared than when he found out Carson had schizophrenia._

_Carson kept on crying and crying. She was more scared than Spencer, and she just wanted it all to go away, to never come back. She was scared of what had happened with the ice, and she didn't know what to do, other than cry._

_She suddenly heard the door open, and she just went completely still. She tried to move her limbs, but they all did the wrong things, not what she wanted to them to. She felt herself start to panic, she was going into an episode. She cried harder._

_Spencer looked up when the door opened. Woody was standing in the doorway, urging Spencer to follow him. Spencer lifted up Carson all too easily, and followed him to the hospital wing. There, they were able to administer the correct medication to Carson for her episode, and were able to complete their physicals._

"Spencer?"

A small childish voice took him out of his thoughts. He looked down at Carson. "Yeah?"

She looked up at him with big confused doe eyes. "What are we gonna do? I mean, having this power is-"

"Kid, we don't know if we do have those powers." Spencer interrupted.

"We just froze a quarter of Woody's office, what does that tell you?!"

"Maybe that wasn't us! Maybe that was some other Warrior!"

"How and why would a Winter Warrior, someone who can control winter, be here?!"

"That thing, probably!" Spencer defended, referring to the tall figure in the long black hood. "Maybe they were going after that tall, creepy person!"

"Spence, that's not fa-" Carson stopped herself in mid-sentence when a headache suddenly hit her. Even after a quick nap, she still wasn't over that episode, the stress, and the fear. She rested her head down against Spencer's chest and closed her eyes.

Spencer looped the arm that Carson was laying down on top of and rested his hand against the side of her face. He didn't want to believe it, he didn't want to believe that he and Carson had these powers, but all the evidence pointed toward the obvious conclusion that they did. There were enough abnormalities in his life: a schizophrenic mother and 8-year-old sister, an adoptive father who looks like Michael Jackson, a Mexican brother and a white brother, he had enough! He just wanted some normalcy in his life!

Spencer was torn from his thoughts when he felt Carson shifting around in his arms. He sighed and held Carson closer. He knew it wasn't fair to think of stuff like that about his family, after all they had done for him, he can't just abandon them for his own delusions. The most guilt he felt was more towards Carson. If he wanted normalcy in his life, the biggest roadblock to it was Carson with her schizophrenia. He couldn't count how many episodes there were, or how many tears Carson cried during them.

It was like a reel was playing that thought through his mind now. Better yet, a loop. He couldn't think of anything else but that thought of losing Carson. He couldn't let that happen. She was too valuable to him...too precious, too important to lose. He never wanted to let her go.

Fortunately, the door opened, and Woody, Ben, and Michael all walked in, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Michael? What..." Spencer said, greatly confused. He slipped the gloves off of Carson's and his hands in case he saw and asked questions.

"They told me, Spence." Michael answered. "God, did you guys really freeze all that stuff?"

"Yeah. Yeah, we did." Carson said, not moving away from Spencer. "I tried telling him we did have those powers, but he won't listen to reason. Michael, you try to talk some sense into him, you're the kid's dad..."

"Well, we got the tests done." Woody cut in.

"Wh-what is it?" Spencer asked. He REALLY hoped he wasn't what he thought it was.

Woody sighed. "Guys...didn't you see your blood when we took samples for the blood test?"

They both shook their heads no. They never looked: they both hated needles.

"Guys...it was blue and white." Ben said.

Spencer's eyes widened in fear. "Oh, God no..." he muttered to himself.

"That's not it." Woody said. "There were...snowflakes in it too." he said, greatly disturbed. "Really...really really tiny snowflakes floating inside of your guys' bloodstreams."

Carson finally moved. She was sitting upright, her back rigid, eyes wild with amusement and suspense. There was no more fear in it, all there was left was a desire for more answers.

Michael spoke next. "It's positive, ain't it?"

Spencer said in a shaky voice, "W-we're W-w-winter W-warriors?"

All five people in the room stood and sat silently, speechless for a while, until, "Holy crap." Carson muttered, shaking her head, eyes wild in disbelief. A little part of her wanted to have powers, but the other part...she just couldn't believe it.

Spencer's eyes were wide in disbelief as well. Not one part of him ever wanted this to happen. He was scared. So scared now. So scared that he accidentally clutched the bed mattress too tightly. Seconds later, Carson yelped and jumped up off the bed when she felt something cold underneath her bottom.

Spencer stared at the spot where Carson had previously been occupying where he had accidentally made ice form. His stomach bottomed out. He was gonna be sick. Him and Carson both. Carson was staring at the ice as well, bile rising up in her throat. She swallowed it down, though. She didn't want to make a mess, even with the circumstances.

Spencer put his now gloved hands on top of his head, which was now half white. He was scared and overwhelmed. How was he going to control this? How was he going to hide this? More importantly, how was he going to tell the team at the BAU about this?

"I'm...I'm a fucking monster!" Spencer cried out suddenly. "I'm a monster from Hell sent by Satan!"

Carson was quick to react. She walked closer to the bed and turned his head around so that he was looking directly into her eyes. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm a monster, too! I was a freak even before this all happened with my schizophrenia! You're not in this alone, Spencer, none of us are!" Carson said, letting go of Spencer's face.

Spencer stared at her. "You're not a monster!" he protested.

"I'm a freak, then."

"No, you aren't!" Spencer never wanted Carson to be alienated for her extreme intelligence, like he was when he was younger, and this was not helping the case.

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. He just needed to go home, he would think about all this later. So, that's exactly what he did. He took Carson, said goodbye to Michael, Ben, and Woody, then took off.

On the drive home, he glanced over at Carson, once again deeply asleep in the passenger seat wrapped up in a neon green blanket Spencer had given her for her first birthday. He pulled it up to her chest and sighed. He didn't know how to handle all this. For the first time in forever, he didn't understand.

"Spence?" a sleepy voice mumbled.

"Yeah?"

"What time is it?"

"12:34 a.m."

"Spence?"

"Yeah?"

"I just realized something."

"What, baby?"

"35 minutes ago, it was Saturday. Today is Sunday."

" it."

"Dollar in the swear jar when we get home." Carson smiled under the blanket.

oOo

Spencer slowly eased open the door to his apartment with a slumbering Carson folded in his arms, trying so hard not to wake her, as she was a light sleeper. He didn't put her in her own bed, though, for three reasons. One, he thought that Carson would probably get scared to wake up alone in the dark after all the things that had happened. Second, since she was afraid of the dark like him, it probably wasn't best for both of them to be separated from each other in the dark. Three, Spencer felt like it was his obligation, especially now, to protect Carson from the powers, from the figure in the black cloak, everything.

So, instead, he got Carson comfortable on the couch and sat down next to her, holding her limp hand, watching TV with a low volume. He snuck looks at her every now and then to make sure she hadn't woken up and was watching The Great Gatsby with him on TBS.

After a minute, he remembered what he had accidentally let slip in the car and slipped a dollar into the swear jar next to the couch.

After a while, he wasn't really watching anymore, but used the many gears, wires and sparks in his head to think about his and Carson's newfound talent.

There were so many questions running through his head all at once, but the one that stuck in his mind was, 'How am I gonna do this?'

Spencer eventually looked up at the TV and saw that the movie ended ages ago, and now all the midnight infomercials were taking over the channels. He turned off the TV, thinking that a Shaun T workout probably wasn't very interesting.

All there was left now was peaceful silence. The only light, a soft glow from a lamp next to the couch. After 15 minutes, the phone rang, making Spencer jump in fright on his feet, in turn waking up Carson. Carson was confused at first, but then blinked her eyes a few times and looked around, too tired to move.

"Shit." Spencer muttered, taking out his phone and answering it hastily. "What?" he asked through clenched teeth, upset at himself that he accidentally woke up the kid.

"Spence, it's Woody. Bro, something bad happened." the voice answered. Woody sounded scared and worried, anger mixed in. That was a rare combination for the calm and easygoing doctor.

That was what let Spencer know something was seriously wrong.

"Spencer, you have to listen to me. You have to leave wherever you are, you and the kid. Go somewhere safe, somewhere you don't go often."

"Woody, what the hell happened?" Spencer asked. He turned around and saw the kid had a look of absolute terror on her face.

"It's all of them-it happened to all of them. Michael, Ben, Enrique, that thing came after all of them! An hour after you left, he came, and...he attacked Ben and Michael. After that, I went to where Mario and Maria were, but he had already gotten to Enrique. The kids are fine, but him..."

Anger rose deep inside Spencer. All of them and Carson were his family. No one messes with his family. Now this was personal.

"That sick sadistic monster! If he ever comes back here, I'm gonna-"

"That's the thing, Spencer!" Woody urged, cutting him off. "He talked. He actually talked. He said...he said..."

"Woody, what did he say?"

"He said...he's gonna finish you two off."


End file.
